Mirror
|anime = #J54/#E54 - #J70/#E70 |type = Magical (Light) |hat = Original: A red and cyan dual-toned jester hat, wields a golden wand similar to Beam. Kirby's skin becomes a slightly lighter pink in Kirby Super Star and a snowy coloration in its remake. Current: A violet and sky blue two-pointed hat, with a reflective front rim with blue edges and a gold and silver hexagonal gem at the crest, wields a blue wand with a triangular prism shaped crystal. |elements = None |powers = Reflects projectiles |icon = |enemies = Simirror |mini-bosses = None |bosses = None |helper = Simirror }} Mirror is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. It debuted alongside abilities like Yo-Yo and Plasma in Kirby Super Star. General Information With this illusory ability, Kirby is granted the power to create mirror images of himself to confuse enemies and perform multiple attacks at once. This mind boggling ability also gives Kirby a golden or blue scepter which is able to project a glassy, near-invisible blade which can not only be used as a sharp blade to slice enemies, but also as a shield to protect him from enemies too close for comfort and their projectiles. This is very helpful against bosses that attack with projectiles that cannot be blocked (such as Computer Virus). Not only does Kirby get a magic scepter and blue hat when he inhales the wizardly Simirror, but he also used to get a jester cap that looks just like the hat Beam Kirby wears instead of the current one. Strangely, the coloration of this hat is also reminiscent of the hat Marx wears (apart from the fact that Marx's hat colors are switched, this actually makes sense considering the fact that it is a mirror, which would mean flipping the image). Move Set ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Mirror is mostly unchanged from the game version in the anime, and Kirby wears the same hat. The attacks Kirby uses are Reflect Guard, Mirror Body and Mirror Cut. When he uses Reflect Guard, he gains a translucent rainbow-colored force shield. Mirror Body is greatly updated - instead of only two, Kirby creates dozens and dozens of copies, all of which can harm the enemy. His most powerful is the Mirror Cut, where his scepter turns into a shimmering sword that he uses to cut the enemy in two. In the transformation sequence, Kirby looks at his reflection in a mirror then spins until it breaks, turning into Mirror Kirby. The mirror shards form into the tip of his scepter. Transformation Sequence Flavor texts Trivia *Some of Marx/Soul's attacks involve him splitting in half and doing a certain attack. One of the moves Kirby can use with the Mirror ability lets Kirby split in two and damage every enemy that comes in contact with Kirby. Because of this, Marx's mirror-like wings, and the fact that Marx's hat resembles that of Mirror Kirby, Marx may be related to this ability. *Like the Beam ability, the official artwork shows stars on both sides of his hat. This version is also used in the anime. *Oddly, Mirror's hat in official artwork and in ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is a flipped version of how it appears in the games (excluding Kirby: Planet Robobot) *Ironically, the Mirror ability doesn't appear in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. *When Kirby uses the Mirror Body attack both of the Kirbys give a smirk going in opposite directions. *In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, Kirby can use a move that performs similarly to Mirror's Reflect Guard by inhaling Zelda. *An unused ability in Kirby: Squeak Squad's coding, named Block, uses the Mirror ability's hat. *When Kirby has the Mirror ability, has a helper and decides to get rid of the ability, the item he throws is exactly alike to the item thrown with the Beam ability. *Kirby was given pale skin in Kirby Super Star Ultra; the old ability that gave pale skin in the original game, Plasma, now gives green. *In the anime, Mirror Kirby had two versions of transformations. The first one that appears in the episode One Crazy Knight had a basic normal looking transformation and the one that appears in the episode Buccaneer Birdy had the same animated transformation but with added 2D and 3D special effects. *Mirror Kirby's original hat has a red half and a cyan half. These colors are inverses of each other. *In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Kirby's Mirror ability design looks to be made from leather. *Mirror is the only ability in Kirby: Planet Robobot that can hit enemies in the background while attacking from the foreground. *In both episodes that Mirror appeared, Kirby did the exact same things to defeat the monster. *In the 25th Anniversary Poll that ran on the Official Kirby Website, Mirror was unveiled on November 7, 2017 to have been the first place winner.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/927604010181328896 Nintendo of America Twitter This resulted in its inclusion in Kirby Battle Royale. Artwork Image:Mirrorsuperstar.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Mirror.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Gallery KSS_Mirror_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Mirror.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KSSU_Mirror.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KPR_Mirror.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Sprites Ability Kirby Mirror 2891.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Ability Kirby Mirror 16227.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Other Ability Icons File:Mirror Kirby Super Star.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' MirroriconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' MirrorIconKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' MirrorIconKSSU3.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Milky Way Wishes) Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Battle Royale